Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi
by Maayou
Summary: Bientôt un an qu'il est parti pour cette mission, et Tenten n'a reçut aucune nouvelle depuis son départ. Peu à peu, elle perd espoir et sombre en dépression. "Mais", lui dit Rock Lee un jour, "ce n'est pas grave de pleurer. C'est simplement humain." (Nejiten. Rated T)
1. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que *esquive une tomate* argh, laissez-moi _au moins_ m'expliquer !

OK OK OK je SAIS que je suis censée TERMINER Destinées Liées avant de commencer une autre histoire Nejiten, mais, écoutez, j'ai littéralement rêvé de ça, alors je _devais_ l'écrire. C'était au delà de ma volonté. D'ailleurs, malheureusement, je trouve que ma version écrite est moins bien que mon rêve (oui, je sais, je fais des supers rêve haha).

Anyway ce sera court (4 chapitres maximums) - et c'est pas du tout du fluff. Limite de l'Angst. Mais bon, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Neji et Tenten appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (qui en fait n'importe quoi).

* * *

Tenten fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

C'était ce qu'elle faisait pour éviter de pleurer : rire. Pourtant ce que Neji venait de lui annoncer était _tout _ _sauf_ drôle. N'importe qui l'aurait prise pour une folle mais elle préférait passer par là pour éviter de pleurer. Et puis, avec Neji, elle s'était habituée à penser que sangloter, c'était réservé aux autres, aux faibles, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Alors pourquoi pleurerait-elle ?

« - Ils t'envoient _encore_ en mission ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement aiguë.

Neji acquiesça. Comme d'habitude, son expression était de marbre et il l'observait avec froideur. Et comme d'habitude, il savait que ce rire qu'elle faisait, ce rire forcé, était faux. Neji remarquait toujours tout.

« - C'est un choix de dernière minute. Je dois partir dès ce soir. »

Tenten se fit violence pour ne pas trembler. A la place, elle sourit :

« - Ça doit vraiment t'ennuyer.

- Hn. »

Silence. Il était tard, et Tenten, en pyjama, était prête à dormir quand il avait sonné chez elle. Elle avait été surprise qu'il vienne la voir si tard mais elle avait tout de suite compris. Comme d'habitude, l'ANBU ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Et les missions que l'organisation lui faisait faire… Tenten ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais elle savait en tout cas que ce n'était pas le simple B qu'elle faisait elle. Non, c'était bien pire : il y avait du sang, des meurtres, des morts…

Soudainement, son cœur se serra. Et s'il ne revenait jamais, cette fois-ci ?

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas énoncer ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix dire, mais au final, elle le dit tout de même, toute trace de rire disparut :

« - Reste… »

Sa demande plaintive était presque incompréhensible à cause de sa respiration précipitée, et Tenten se força de se calmer.

Expire. Inspire.

_Reste à Konoha, _hurlait-t-elle en silence_. Reste avec l'équipe. Reste avec _moi.

Neji fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. A la place il l'observa avec intensité, ses yeux blancs plantés dans les siens, et Tenten avala un sanglot douloureux.

« - Ne... Ne fais pas ça, Neji. »

La vie sans lui ne serait pas normale. Sans lui elle n'était pas complète, c'était comme un trou que personne ne pouvait remplir. Et elle ressentait ça à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait. Et elle était tellement démunie sans sa présence… tellement faible, _vulnérable_ et incompétente. Elle avait _besoin _de lui.

Vitalement.

« - Ne fais pas quoi ? Partir ? »

Sa voix avait été distance et sèche, et Tenten sursauta par le ton qu'il employa. Aussitôt elle se ressaisit et essuya d'un mouvement brusque ses joues qui étaient, malgré sa volonté, mouillées. L'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina à travers son regard, les yeux sans doute écarquillés de frayeur, les cheveux décoiffés. Elle devait sans doute avoir l'air horrible, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait la quitter pour une mission où il n'avait probablement pas de chance de survie.

Et comme cette fois-là, elle eut peur. 

* * *

_Tenten fut surprise quand Neji sonna à sa porte à une heure du matin. Généralement, les visites nocturnes qu'il lui donnait étaient rares. Très rares. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais fait avant maintenant._

_Son visage aux traits digne d'une statue de dieu grec contenait comme d'habitude une expression sérieuse, mais Tenten, fidèle à elle-même, s'inquiéta :_

_« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »_

_Elle soupira, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Encore une fois il lui dirait qu'on l'envoyait en mission, et encore une fois elle ne saurait même pas dans quelle mission ni où (top secret) et encore une fois elle allait s'inquiéter au point d'en tomber malade._

_Neji prit plus de temps à répondre pourtant cette fois-ci. Il l'observa longuement avant de lâcher :_

_« - Je ne serai pas là pendant un moment. »_

_Tenten baissa ses yeux un moment. Elle aurait aimé que cette fois il venait pour autre chose que pour la prévenir de ses départ._

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le toucher ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ?_

_« - Oh, Neji je…, » Elle s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard furtif. « Mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas revenir. »_

_C'était sa façon de lui demander le degré de difficulté de sa mission. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en parler, Tenten tentait de se rassurer en le forçant à lui dire que ça allait. Sauf que cette fois, il mit du temps à répondre._

_« - Tenten…, » commença-t-il avec hésitation, et elle fut d'autant plus inquiète, « tu sais bien que je ne peux pas_ répo_ndre à cette question. »_

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_- Konoha m'envoit en mission d'infiltration dans le pays de la Foudre._

_- Je m'en fiche de ça, lança-t-elle assez brusquement, est-ce que ça va aller, ou pas ? La mission durera combien de temps ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, Neji leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Tenten se figea mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Le sien était comme pensif, mais tendre._

_Touchant son menton, il murmura :_

_« - Tenten, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_Le choc s'empara aussitôt d'elle, et Tenten perdit un moment l'usage de la parole. L'épouser ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça alors que… alors qu'il partait, encore ? A chacun de ses départs elle perdait un peu plus de sa vie. Et si cette fois c'était la bonne ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ?_

_Soudainement, elle se mit à trembler, prête à pleurer mais non, elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Pleurer c'était être faible. Elle n'allait pas pleurer._

_Alors elle ria._

_Elle espérait seulement que Neji ne la prendrait pas pour une folle._

* * *

__Tenten se mit à rire et essuya ses larmes comme si de rien n'était.

« - Non, » dit-elle d'un ton faussement calme. « Vas-y mais… ne meurs pas. »

Même si sa phrase était dite sur un ton léger, la force de ses poings serrés contredisait ses paroles.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » Lança Neji d'un ton presque méchant. « Tu sais bien que la Sôke n'en n'aura rien à faire, Tenten. »

Tenten secoua rapidement sa tête, ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement.

« - Neji, tu es tellement stupide, parfois, » dit-elle avec un soupir excédé.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre. Le silence les enveloppa alors que Tenten observa le sol, prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. _Ça va aller_, se dit-elle. _Neji est fort, et il revient toujours.  
_  
Elle devait lui faire confiance.

Son cœur se serra quand l'horloge sonna ses douze coups de minuit. Elle déglutit.

« - Je dois y aller, » annonça soudainement Neji de sa voix grave.

Tenten acquiesça, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

« - Je sais.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il doucement.

- Ok, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Je suis sérieux. »

Tenten acquiesça, observant son tapis à travers ses yeux mouillés.

« - D'accord.

- …Je t'aime. »

Elle eut un temps de pause puis :

« - Je t'aime aussi, Neji Hyuuga. »

Elle espérait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse enfin arrêter de se cacher, mais il s'approcha d'elle et, avec son pouce, il releva son menton pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous son regard. Comme s'il voyait en elle.

Il l'embrassa et Tenten se laissa faire alors qu'une de ses mains essuya sa joue et que l'autre se posa sur sa taille. Ses lèvres se pressaient doucement contre les siennes, presque avec timidité. C'était un baiser rempli de regret et d'excuse, un au revoir. Tenten refusa qu'il en soit ainsi alors elle encercla son cou et approfondit le baiser. _Je vais te forcer à revenir. _

Bien sûr Neji fut le premier à mettre fin à leur étreinte. Il se détacha d'elle et toucha ses cheveux. Tenten nota avec une certaine fierté le rouge sur ses joues.

« - Tenten… attends mon retour. »

Et après un dernier regard insistant, il était partit. 


	2. Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer

Chapitre 2. C'est curieux, je m'attendais à plus d'avis pour le chapitre 1. Je sais que l'angst, c'est pas marrant, mais bon, avec un couple pareil c'est inévitable. Et puis je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus sérieux, cette fois.

**Mots** : 2,242  
**Couple** : Nejiten  
**Genre** : Angst et romance  
_  
_

* * *

_« Je suis vivant, » murmura-t-il tendrement, sa main caressant sa joue avec délicatesse. Il essuya légèrement sa larme salée avec sa paume calleuse. « Ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer. »_

_Penchant son visage pour accueillir sa main, Tenten ferma les yeux et soupira à son contacte._

_« Alors arrête de m'y obliger, » répondit-elle, ses lèvres formant un faible sourire._

_Neji lui offrit son éternel sourire fier, ses prunelles pâles observant avec amusement sa réponse puérile._

_- Ce n'a jamais été mon intention._

_- Je sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis juste contente que tu sois de retour._

_Le sentant bouger légèrement, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il attrapa rapidement son menton entre ses doigts. Levant son visage vers lui, le bout de leurs nez se touchèrent avant qu'il ne se penche._

_Ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent la chaleur du ambré des siens._

_- Moi aussi, murmura Neji, et son souffle caressa les lèvres de Tenten._

_Sentant la main qui touchait son menton glisser vers le dos de son cou, Tenten l'observa alors qu'il s'approchait plus d'elle, tremblant d'anticipation. Elle serra les doigts sur le tissu qui couvrait son torse et leva son visage pour toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais elle remarqua que sa respiration était précipitée et irrégulière. Quelque chose clochait._

_Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Neji s'éloigna d'elle, le visage rempli de sueur alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle, poings serrés. Elle l'observa avec panique alors que son Byakugan s'activa de lui-même et qu'il grognait silencieusement. Tenten sentait sa main se resserrer avec puissance autour de son épaule._

_- Neji, dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle était effrayée à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Au son de sa respiration saccadée s'accélérer, elle commença à sentir son cœur redoubler son rythme alors qu'il lâcha soudainement son épaule._

_Il fit un bruit sourd alors qu'il s'effondra._

_Tenten hurla._

**..:Les Larmes d'un Kunoichi :..  
o  
**

C'était pire cette fois, elle le savait. Tenten le sentait.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Neji, loin de là, mais ses rêves ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se terminer en cauchemar. La peur de le voir revenir vers elle blessé ou malade, changé ou malade la tiraillait. Des rêves qui l'obligeaient à avoir peur de la nuit, peur d'être seule, peur de devenir folle.

Et même si elle haïssait penser à Neji de cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Elle commençait malgré elle à perdre espoir._

Tenten était assise accroupie au sol, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle observait la nuit et les oiseaux avec peu d'attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait des jours, puis des semaines, et maintenant des mois qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à cette heure précise et à observer l'horizon sans but précis. « _Attends mon retour_, » avait-il dit, son au revoir aussi simple que s'il n'était parti que dix minutes.

Et l'attendre elle le ferait.

Tenten souffla sur la fenêtre et traça des symboles sans sens dans la buée avec son doigt. Il faisait froid et pleuvait des cordes dehors, et Tenten frissonna au toucher glacé de la fenêtre. Elle sourit. C'était aussi froid que de la glace. Tenten ferma les yeux, posant son front contre le rebord de la fenêtre, ayant pour seul musique le battement de la pluie.

Son horloge sonna vingt-trois heures et elle soupira. C'était l'heure exacte où il était venu chez elle par surprise, et qu'il lui avait demandé sa main par-dessus tout. Il l'avait embrassée, et était parti comme si de rien n'était, la laissant seule et perdue. Tenten sourit faiblement et tristement.

Demain, ce serait la pleine lune.

Huit mois.

Heureusement, c'était l'hiver à présent. Les journées étaient plus rapides. La nuit arrivait vite et Tenten pouvait espérer tous les soirs le voir franchir sa porte et la rassurer qu'il allait bien. Elle faisait tout pour respecter sa promesse, qu'elle l'attendrait. Et elle le faisait.

Elle avait attendu dans le noir, à travers la nuit, le beau temps, les nuages, la pluie, et maintenant la neige.

Depuis qu'il était parti, y a maintenant 7 mois et vingt-huit jours, son emploi du temps avait dû être aménagé afin qu'elle soit le plus occupée possible. 4 heures d'entrainement, repas, puis mission habituelle de l'après midi qui n'était plus celle du 'Prodige et de la maîtresse des armes', mais celle de 'Tenten avec une autre personne'. Des missions sans sens de rang B ou A pour oublier, mais peu à peu, alors que le temps passait, Tenten s'était rendu compte qu'elle trouvait difficile de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Les journées étaient l'enfer pour elle. Elles lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Un rappel difficile du trou que portait son cœur. Elle les haïssait.

Tsunade, intelligente, remarqua le comportement inquiet et stressé de la maîtresse des armes et la dispensa de toute mission pendant une semaine.

Tenten serra son poing. Elle lui avait enlevé toute distraction. Sentant un mal de tête se former, elle libéra ses cheveux en ôtant ses élastiques, lâchant ses cheveux. Passant ses doigts au travers de ses mèches mouillées, Tenten frissonna.

_Neji._

Ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine comme lorsqu'elle le faisait plus jeune, Tenten ferma les yeux et se berça pour ne pas craquer.

_Où es tu ?_

Elle n'avait aucune information. Depuis son départ, pas une seule lettre, pas un sol mot, rien. Elle ne savait pas où il était, s'il allait bien, s'il était vivant… Sa mission n'était même pas écrite en rapport dans les bureaux de Shizune, elle était top secrète.

_Si ça se trouve, _pensa sombrement Tenten, _ce n'était même pas une mission. Sûrement un sacrifice._

De tout ce qu'elle savait, il avait pu accepter de se sacrifier pour calmer un problème, ou alors pour son clan – il était parti pendant que tout les autres Hyuuga étaient en sécurité.

Elle voulait frapper quelque chose pour enlever toutes les mauvaises émotions qui la remplissaient depuis son départ. Jeter quelque chose. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Un autre sourire cynique étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue si... agressive ?

Brusquement, elle ressentit une violente envie de vomir. Ouvrant la bouche pour respirer, Tenten se calma en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Vomir était comme pleurer selon Neji. De la faiblesse.

_Elle n'allait pas pleurer_. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec forces alors qu'elle combattait contre elle-même.

_« Expire…inspire…expire… »_

**..:Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi :..  
o  
**

Assise tranquillement dans l'herbe mouillée de leur terrain d'entrainement, Tenten respira profondément l'air du matin. C'était ce qu'elle aimait faire : le lendemain d'un jour de pluie, même l'air semblait propre et naturel. Se fichant complètement d'avoir les fesses assise dans de l'herbe mouillée, elle étendit ses bras derrière elle et leva les yeux au ciel. L'air froid caressa son visage.

Les arbres espacés et coupés de ses propres kunais, la terre piétinée et re-piétinée par eux-même, la vue des oiseaux perchés sur une branche qui chantonnaient le matin – c'était _leur_ terrain d'entrainement. Le seul endroit familier qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre.

Personne n'osait s'entrainer ici après le départ de Neji, même pas elle. L'endroit restait tel quel. Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle ne s'était mise en tête de s'en occuper avant son retour. Tenten baissa les yeux sur ses genoux alors que le vent caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Neji, souffla-t-elle, et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire alors qu'elle pouvait presque le sentir.

_- Tenten, l'entendit-elle murmurer doucement en retour, ses bras posés paresseusement autour de ses épaules par derrière._

_Sa tête était posée à côté de la sienne, Tenten ouvrit ses yeux avec surprise alors qu'elle ressentit la chaleur de sa présence contre son dos. Alors qu'il croisa ses poignets pour la serrer entre son étreinte, Tenten pencha la tête pour regarder son regard intense._

_- Neji, répéta-t-elle, soulevant sa tête vers la sienne._

_Neji déposa sur sa joue un baiser rapide mais tendre et lui offrit un sourire._

_- Épouse-moi, dit-il doucement._

_Tenten sourit alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, et décida de jouer un peu avec lui._

_- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement, traçant le trait de son menton avec son doigt._

_Le prodige grogna en guise de réponse, ses longs cheveux bruns glissant sur son épaule alors qu'il se pencha pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres._

_- Tenten, dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement, sa voix dangereusement douce, Tenten…_

- Tenten ? Tu dors ? »

Tenten marmonna une plainte à peine compréhensible alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'aveugla momentanément alors qu'elle aperçut le visage familier de son coéquipier. Elle sourit faiblement en guise de salut.

- Salut, Lee, répondit-elle machinalement. Quel heure il est ?

Baillant, Tenten remarqua Lee froncer ses gros sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Tenten, ma fleur pleine de jeunesse, tu sembles avoir oublié que aujourd'hui, on a une mission exceptionnelle ! Expliqua Lee, l'observant avec crainte. Ou alors tu ne veux plus… ?

- Oh non.., lamenta Tenten. J'avais complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi.

Rock Lee acquiesça. Comment cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas déçu ?

- Je l'avais prévu, dit-il avec un sourire désolé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté que deux jeunes chuunins me rejoignent pour la faire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non non. Ne t'en fais pas. Pardon.

- Tenten. Ce n'est pas grave ! Repose-toi.

Tenten l'observa longuement en silence puis, avec un petit sourire, elle tapota le sol à ses côtés.

- Tu veux rester ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il était pressé. Mais Lee avait toujours été gentil et un ami formidable, son meilleur ami. Alors il s'assit. Pour elle.

- Ma belle fleur, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Lee en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Est-ce que tu dors assez ?

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde. Avec seulement le bruit des feuilles mortes voler comme son, ils restèrent assis en silence.

- On n'est plus des enfants, Lee, commenta-t-elle après un long silence.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Lee en hochant la tête. Tu as raison.

Tenten soupira, avant de se pencher machinalement contre lui. Sans rien dire, Lee la serra dans ses bras. Comme avant. Maintenant, alors qu'il la berçait lentement, Tenten pouvait vraiment se calmer. La Team Gai avait bien grandit. Il était dans l'ANBU, et elle et Lee étaient des Jounins hors pair. Mais Rock Lee était toujours là. Leur étreinte montrait leur confiance, leur solitude, leur affection, leur amour et leur amitié.

- Ca ne fait pas mal de pleurer.

Ses yeux bruns l'observèrent brièvement avant que Tenten ne hoche la tête. Lentement.

- Si, dit-elle. Ca fait mal.

Lee secoua la tête, sa coupe au bol suivant le mouvement :

- Tu as pleuré…

- Non. Mais presque…, ajouta-t-elle en se crispant.

- Ah.

- C'est une faiblesse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Lee eut un sourire que Tenten ne vit pas.

- Mais parfois, dit-il, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour avancer.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas d'accord.

- On a besoin de nos faiblesses pour avancer ? » Elle marqua une pause. Puis : « Pourquoi ? »

- Parce que ça montre que tu ressens, expliqua son ami. Que tu vis. Sans faiblesse, à quoi ça sert d'être fort ? Si ta faiblesse c'est de pleurer, Tenten, ne considères-tu pas ça comme étant la meilleure faiblesse ?

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Que tu ne dois pas gaspiller tes nuits et tes journées à attendre quelqu'un.

Tenten, prise de court, ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Puis :

- Oh.

- Et ça, continua Lee en caressant son dos, est une faiblesse. Avoir confiance c'est difficile mais c'est nécessaire. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse… peu importe ce que Neji en pense.

Tenten ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

- En plus, ajouta Lee, je pense qu'il t'a dit ça seulement parce qu'il détestait te voir pleurer.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Peut-être, » répondit-elle, « mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas crié, alors je ne sais plus comment le faire. »

Lee fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être… »

Lee acquiesça et se leva. Tenten l'observa.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux pas rester.

- Non, dit-il en s'essuyant. Mais c'est ta place, ici. » après un moment, il ajouta, sur le départ : « …Et la sienne. » 

**..:Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi :..  
o  
**

Seule encore cette nuit, avec la fenêtre comme paysage, Tenten se rappela de son après midi.

_Neji._

Inspirant profondément, son corps se mit soudainement à trembler. Était-t-elle… en train de rire ?

Voulant enlever la douleur de son cœur, Tenten tenta de respirer alors qu'elle tremblait davantage.

_« Ca ne fait pas mal de pleurer… »_

_Si, _répondit-elle_. Ca fait mal._

Tenten haleta et serra le poing. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça… « _ça montre que tu ressens. Que tu vis. Sans faiblesse, à quoi ça sert d'être fort ? Si ta faiblesse c'est de pleurer, Tenten, ne considères-tu pas ça comme étant la meilleure faiblesse ? »_

Tenten inspira_.  
_

_« Je ne sais plus comment le faire. »_

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. »_

Tenten renifla. Oui, elle allait apprendre.

Bientôt, elle ne sut plus si c'était à cause de la pluie qu'elle était mouillée, ou à cause de ses larmes salées.

* * *

...hum. Trèèèèèèèèèèès angsté, je sais, je sais. Quelle tristesse, tout ça. Pauvre Tenten. Et Neji qui se barre pendant trop longtemps sans rien dire.

Ah là là.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !


End file.
